The invention deals with a method of correcting deformed turbine components made of a nickel- or cobalt-based casting alloy.
Thermomechanical production methods which are suitable for forming metal parts are known. In such production methods, the metal part is heated to a certain temperature at which the material can be formed in a ductile and/or superplastic manner. Such methods are dependent on a certain temperature of the component to be formed, which involves a high technological outlay, since parts of the hydraulic tool also have to be kept at a corresponding temperature.
An object of the invention is to overcome these disadvantages. The invention provides a method of correcting deformed turbine components (turbine blades, heat-accumulation segments, combustion-chamber tiles, etc.) made of a nickel- or cobalt-based casting alloy.
According to one aspect of the invention, this is achieved in that the turbine component is rigidly fixed to a matrix which contains a specified mold, the turbine component is plunged with the matrix into an incompressible medium, and a pressure wave is introduced into the incompressible medium. This method may advantageously also work at ambient temperature. It is quick, reproducible and cost-effective.